What if Nickelodeon cartoons were theatrical cartoons in the 1970s
What if Nickelodeon cartoons were theatrical cartoons in the 1970s? This may be what what it could have been. List of changes *Since Nickelodeon wouldn't be created until 1979 and original animated programming would only be launched in 1991, Paramount Pictures (also owned by Nickelodeon's parent company Viacom) would handle the production of the shorts. *Shorts are more slapstick with Danny Phantom and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer as exceptions. *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' would be traditionally-animated rather than CGI. Theatrical series *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (TBD) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' (TBD) *''Rugrats'' (TBD) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (TBD) *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (TBD) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (TBD) *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' (TBD) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (TBD) *''The Loud House'' (TBD) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (TBD) *''Hey Arnold!'' (TBD) *''Danny Phantom'' (TBD) *''Invader Zim'' (TBD) *''CatDog'' (TBD) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (TBD) Voice cast ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' * as SpongeBob SquarePants, Barnacle Boy and DoodleBob *Mel Blanc as Gary the Snail, Patrick Star and Man Ray * as Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs and Squilliam Fancyson * as Sandy Cheeks and Mrs. Puff *Daws Butler as Sheldon Plankton * as Karen Plankton *Hal Smith as the Flying Dutchman and Mermaid Man *Janet Waldo as Pearl Krabs ''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *Mel Blanc as Ren Höek * as Stimpy J. Cat ''Rugrats'' * as Tommy Pickles * as Chuckie Finster *Janet Waldo as Phil and Lil DeVille * as Angelica Pickles ''The Fairly OddParents'' * as Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang * as Cosmo and Mr. Turner *Janet Waldo as Wanda and Mrs. Turner * as Poof * as Jorgen Von Strangle *Mel Blanc as Denzel Crocker and Foop * as Vicky and Tootie *TBD as Chester McBadbat *TBD as A.J. *TBD as Sheldon Dinkleberg ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer *TBD as Velocity *TBD as Shunky *TBD as Elisha *TBD as Brimstone ''Rocko's Modern Life * as Rocko the Wallaby *Mel Blanc as Spunky and Heffer Wolfe *Paul Winchell as Filburt Turtle * as Ed and Bev Bighead ''Gatopardos the Cheetah *TBD as Gatopardos the Cheetah *TBD as Skylos the Dog *TBD as Gata the Cat *TBD as Sfika the Wasp ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *TBD as Jimmy Neutron *Mel Blanc as Goddard *TBD as Carl Wheezer *TBD as Sheen Estevez * as Cindy Vortex *TBD as Libby Folfax *TBD as Hugh Neutron *TBD as Judy Neutron *TBD as King Goobot V *TBD as Ooblar *TBD as Prof. Finbarr Calamitous ''The Loud House'' * as Lincoln Loud, Luan Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud * as Lori Loud and Luna Loud *Janet Waldo as Leni Loud and Clyde McBride * as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago * as Lisa Loud *TBD as Bobby Santiago ''The Wild Thornberrys'' * as Eliza Thornberry * as Darwin Thornberry *Hal Smith as Nigel Thornberry *TBD as Marianne Thornberry *TBD as Donnie Thornberry *TBD as Debbie Thornberry ''Hey Arnold! * as Arnold Shortman * as Gerald Johanssen * as Helga Pataki * as Phoebe Heyerdahl *Mel Blanc as Harold Berman * as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * as Sid * as Stinky Peterson ''Danny Phantom * aa Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *TBD as Sam Manson *TBD as Tucker Foley *TBD as Jazz Fenton *TBD as Jack Fenton *TBD as Maddie Fenton *Hal Smith as Vlad Plasmius *TBD as Skulker *TBD as Mr. Lancer *TBD as Dash Baxter *TBD as the Box Ghost *TBD as Ember McLain ''Invader Zim'' *Hal Smith as Zim *TBD as GIR *TBD as Dib Membrane *TBD as Gaz Membrane *TBD as Almighty Tallest Purple *TBD as Almighty Tallest Red *TBD as Professor Membrane * as Ms. Bitters ''CatDog'' *TBD as Cat *TBD as Dog *TBD as Winslow T. Oddfellow *TBD as Cliff *TBD as Shriek *TBD as Lube ''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *TBD as Jenny Wakeman Trivia *All the voice actors were popular at the time and were most notably seen in Hanna-Barbera productions. Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's theories Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's Theories